


Bloody Waters

by WinterWolf649



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst?, I only know how to write for gene these days, M/M, btw gene eats mayo straight from the jar by the spoonful, from end of s15 onward, no weird simms self ship, personal headcannon for villain character, probably swears more than cannon typical, rarepair too, sympathetic gene, talking about feelings, this is a gene fic, tw blood, tw torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf649/pseuds/WinterWolf649
Summary: Gene found himself kidnapped, he was alone, until another showed up. He has to grapple with his situation while also deal with his emotions? He can try.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Gene & Dick Simmons, Gene (RvB)/Loco (RvB)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Bloody Waters

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a work in progress, I can change it if I like something better.

The room was dark, damp, and derelict, he had begun counting the cracks in the walls when he wasn’t also dreading the contact he had been on the receiving end of. Gene knew better than to hope for escape, he no longer knew anyone that would consider him worthy of saving, hell, he barely knew anybody. 

He had stopped struggling hours ago, he was feeling horribly itchy, but he knew better than to scratch. His small wounds would reopen and bleed all over again. The cuts had finally started to scab over and he needed to keep the blood inside his body. He had long since allowed himself to cry. 

His face was slick with tears. His blood crusting along his arms, legs, and nearly every moveable part of his body, he let out a ragged breath. He ached everywhere, especially where he had been hit when he was kidnapped. He heard sudden movement from the other side of the door. This was the first outside noise he had heard in hours. 

The door opened and a masked man walked in with a tray of food. “Your friends better fucking get here soon, Simmons.”

Tears began falling down his face again, “I-I t-told you,” he hiccuped. “I-I’m, I’m not Simmons.”

The masked man slapped him across the face. “The fuck you’re not.” Gene sobbed harder.

A knife was dragged against his skin with enough pressure to draw blood. Gene screamed in pain, this had been going on for what he thought was days, the unbearable itchiness came later and would make him cry. “They’re not going to f-fucking come for me,” he sobbed.

That wasn’t the answer they wanted though, he got another shallow cut along his skinny, pale chest. He took shallow, sharp breaths while the blood spilled down. Long sobs left his chest. They wouldn’t come for him, no one would. He was alone in this world and would never have anyone come and save him. The masked man stopped cutting him long enough so that he could eat, then he took the tray and left Gene with various new cuts and a few bruises. 

Gene was now alone with his thoughts and they were all terrible, his brain felt like it was trying to scratch its way out of his head and it made him want to tear his strawberry blonde hair out. He couldn’t lift his arms anymore, he couldn’t tell if it was because he was sore from the torture or if it was because he was tied down to the chair. Being tortured wasn’t as bad as knowing that no one was coming for him.

Suddenly, the door reopened and someone new was shuffled into the room while they were struggling. Gene could barely make anything out through his tears, but there was one thing he could see, bright red hair. 

“Fuck you all, they’ll all fucking come for me and I’ll be out of here soon,” a familiar voice screamed at the kidnappers. “Fuck these assholes,” he muttered under his breath.

“I-it’s n-not worth s-screaming, th-they aren’t l-listening.”

The new captive turned to take a look at Gene for the first time, his face settling into an indescribable expression. Gene could feel the disgust and pity radiating off of Simmons. “I-I kn-know, I’m very s-sorry.”

Simmons’s face grew serious and he squinted at Gene. “Sorry? You’re fucking apologizing now? It’s a little fucking late, isn’t it?”

“I-I know, I’m fucking sorry, I-I kn-know it’s m-my fault. I-I don’t des-deserve forgiveness.”

“Whatever,” he sighs exasperated. They sat in silence for a long quiet moment. “How fucking long have you been here?”

“What d-day is it?”

“It’s Monday,” Simmons said vaguely confused. 

“S-so it’s b-been s-seven days th-then.”

“Fuck,” Simmons murmurs, not realizing or maybe not caring that Gene could very much hear him.

“I-it’s k-kind of n-nice,” he begins breathing raggedly. “t-to h-have someone t-to talk t-to now.”

Simmons glared at Gene and there began a very long silence. Gene couldn’t break the silence both due to his guilt and the intense pain he was experiencing; Simmons wouldn’t break the silence due to his anger. 

“Why’d you do it?” Came a soft, but angry question.

“Wh-what?”

“You, fucking heard me, Gene, why the fuck did you do it?”

Gene’s face fell, he looked down to the floor in hot shame. “I-I… I don’t know. I-I m-maybe I needed… I-I wanted them to be happy. I-I wanted s-someone to l-love me.”

“Yeah, well, no one’s going to fucking love someone that is trying to kill other people,” Simmons sneered irritated.

Gene nodded ruefully. “I-I didn’t, I didn’t know that before.”

“What the actual fuck do you mean by that?”

“It-it it’s a long st-story and it d-doesn’t excuse my f-fucking actions,” Gene said looking away.

“We’ve got a long fucking time, might as well fucking tell me what you meant,” he spat angrily.

Gene frowned and nodded to Simmons, figuring he owed some sort of explanation, even if it wasn’t enough. Gene took a long deep breath and began. “This begins when I was a baby, I-I was s-surendered to the state by m-my birth p-parents.”

Simmons’s face took a slightly pitying look, but also remained very stony and hard. He nodded encouraging more from Gene, now that he had started, Simmons did not want him to stop. He felt as though he needed to know everything. “R-right, s-so I had been adopted for a short while before the first home had to give me up. Th-the conditions weren’t very good, from what I’ve heard.”

He paused to take a look at Simmons and the expression the other had settled into was neutral and lacked any form of expression. Gene was taken aback, but he continued nevertheless.

“A-anyway, I-I got placed into m-my first foster home, my f-first foster m-mother th-there was h-harsh. Sh-she used to tell me t-to st-stop talking or stop st-stuttering. We had a st-strict chore chart. One o-of my f-foster s-s-sisters h-had to cook a-and I h-had to help clean fr-from top to bottom. My f-foster mother s-said a clean h-home was a h-happy home. It was n-never true,” he stumbled out over minutes.

Simmons frowned, narrowing his eyes. “Yeah, a clean home isn’t always a happy home,” Simmons sadly stared downwards. Gene frowned, he had never realised how similar the two really were.

“A-anyway, th-there were many other h-homes, I-I left the last one a-at si-sixteen a-and m-moved into a c-cave. I l-lived there until I j-joined the UNSFC, y-you kn-know the story f-from there. Pr-probably not m-much more c-can b-be added. I-I’m n-nobody. It doesn’t fucking matter if I die here, nobody cares. I d-don’t even have a fucking nuisance to fucking complain about. A-at least y-you know that G-Grif loves you,” Gene finishes, with an odd look on his face almost grief stricken.

Simmons’s face went fire truck red, well, except for the metallic parts, and he barely kept himself quiet. “Fuck’re you talking about? He doesn’t fucking love me… He’s fucking lazy and selfish and a-and…” he trailed off as sounds from outside were heard.

A muffled voice came from the other side of the door. “We don’t need ‘em both, we should just kill the other one. That blonde one is fucking useless, not going to bring them to us. We should just kill him and be done with it.”

Gene let his face go slack, this was it, the end for him and he had no choice, but to accept death, better him with nobody, than Simmons with everybody. “Si-Simmons, p-please p-promise me wh-when you see L-Loco, th-that he d-doesn’t c-cry for m-me. I-I w-was n-never worth it.” 

Gene curled slightly into himself and expected to hear the door open and to feel his life slip away, but what he heard was distant shots, a door opening and a cyborg being removed. He opened his eyes just in time to see Grif glare at him and leave him behind, incorrectly assuming that Gene caused this. 

Gene had been left in the building to starve to death, a fate worse than the death he had been expecting. He was ready to starve though, to attone. He had to attone. He was no less scared and the tears came as easily, I’ll dehydrate before I starve, he internally laughed humorlessly.

Hours passed, he felt his head pounding and his vision was starting to blur when he saw blue armor and a blue visor. “Loco?” he cried relieved, “I th-thought I was going to d-die alone, b-but a-at least you-you’ll s-see me off.”

“Gene, YoU are NOT allowed to die, I will be very sad,” Gene’s expression changed from relief into confusion, his red eye and blue eye were splashed with confusion.

“L-Loco, y-you’re here?” He breathed. “L-Loco, I-I love you.” He felt his vision fade, but this time he knew he would wake up, he’d have to find a new way to atone for his sins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, didn't turn out exactly as I hoped, but I do genuinely hope you liked it.


End file.
